


Overflowing Senses

by rockntastic



Series: Overflowing senses [1]
Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockntastic/pseuds/rockntastic
Summary: CHAPTER: 1PAIRING: DAVE/MARTINERA: Touring the angel - this chapter is december 31st 2006 after TTA-“Of course I’ll go…do you really think I’d miss a New Year's party with my best friends?” Martin recalled Dave’s words. “It's a totally new year ahead us…of course I’ll go celebrate...”“Great…I'll be waiting...” A hidden message contained within that only they understood.





	1. I feel my blood flow; I feel its caress…

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is just my imagination, taking advantages of real events, pictures, etc...its not a fact that Depeche Mode or any member has been or is involved in this kind of behavior...sadly :)
> 
> Please consider that my first language is spanish. Thanks to Anna and Ilana who helped me to do an appropiate translation.
> 
> This fic was written on 2006, posted at Livejournal, now im planning to continue. Guess better late than never. Sorry for the wait. 
> 
> I was planning on editing but, i guess is better show it as it used to be, errors and all.

**ONE**  
11:15 pm.

  
Immense was the night, as was the waiting. People laughing, dancing and screaming, unaware of the impatience growing inside him, a New-Year's Eve at last. A New Year's Day, planned to be perfect. After a few glasses of wine, his cheeks were turning red, and his head was filled with all the reminders of what a perfect day and night might be, and used to be. Martin found the house a few days after the tour ended. It was a beautiful white house; the large window at front of the living room only gave a glance of a big and fresh terrace, facing the ocean.  
  
“Is he coming soon?” Andy, his best friend shouted into his ear. The music was loud and it was difficult to focus on something else besides his thoughts…considering the amount of alcohol running through his veins since the night before.  
  
“What?” Martin asked with a confused grin.  
  
“Did he tell you he was coming?” Smiling, Andy looked for a waiter to serve him another drink. Many years had passed since they'd had a party this big.  
  
“He knows…he will…” Martin gave him a mischievous, mocking face, smiling and full of hope.  
Trying to ignore that, Andy just laughed, offering, "Oh well then...I’ll go tell people to wait.” Martin just nodded. The impatience was growing…he spent all this time planning, waiting for the night to come, and share his deepest desires with the only person who ever understood him, waiting for a brand new year, full of anticipation.  
  
Now he was helping the DJ, selecting the music. He was trying to have fun but couldn’t help but be worried about the music playing. Everything had to be perfect.

  
  
_“Of course I’ll go…do you really think I’d miss a New Year's party with my best friends?”_ Martin recalled Dave’s words. “It's a totally new year ahead us…of course I’ll go celebrate...”  
  
_“Great…I'll be waiting...”_ A hidden message contained within that only they understood.

  
  
**TWO**  
11:30 pm.

  
It was more than a party. It was a celebration, a personal celebration. They’d decided to spend more time together. This house was the perfect place to do it, to have a few months with time to kill. Alone. Unnoticed. The night will be the only witness of tonight. Of course he didn’t expect to spend the New Year with so many people, but it was one hell of a party!  
  
“Hey everybody! Come get a glass of Champagne…it's almost midnight!” someone shouted.  
  
Martin preferred to wait. No more drinking. I must be aware of every detail, he thought.  
  
Looking at his watch, he began to feel a sharp pain in his stomach. “Damn it…” Something was wrong; he left the DJ alone now, and went to the wall next to the large window where the mirror was, trying to fix his clothes and his hair. His mind imagined a hand, a soft caress to his face, a hand playing with his hair, a voice in his ear. The sharp pain again struck him in his guts. He was trying to fool himself. Yes, it will be perfect for tonight, and maybe for a few months. But it will never be real. Martin was now astonished with his own thoughts. A cold breeze blew through his mind, and he closed his eyes.  
  
  
**THREE**  
11:45 pm.

  
A noisy fuss startled him, making him open his eyes. All the people were happy and shouting. Then he saw someone at the main door. Quickly, he made his way through the crowd.  
  
“Finally,” he whispered. His heart was beating fast. He couldn’t see where he was anymore.  
  
“Hello everyone!” Martin could hear him now.  
  
“Damn you for causing me this anguish…” he started to say as he got close.  
  
He stopped when he saw someone holding Dave’s arm.  
  
A face he remembered every time Dave disappeared to make a phone call. Every time that he kissed him goodbye. Every time Martin built up his own hopes when he saw Dave looking at him from the stage.  
  
“Hello Martin! I’m sorry we’re late...we had some problems with…”  
  
Martin wasn’t listening to her, though. He was looking at Dave, and nodding at the same time, hiding the despair in his eyes. No doubt it wouldn't be his eyes that Dave would be looking into...it wouldn't be his lips he would be kissing...and no doubt it wouldn't be him in his arms when Dave said "Happy New Year!"  
  
Like it's going to be now that she is here, Martin thought.  
  
“Martin…” Dave said, opening his arms. A small smile came to Martin.  
  
His only words were “Dave…it's almost midnight. You should both get some Champagne...”  
  
Then he turned and walked through the crowd again.  
  



	2. A Black Leather Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback ---a glimpse of what usually happens backstage on tours and why Martin was so hopeful on new years
> 
> This may have the sex is missing on the livejournal post, im not sure :D

\- “I don’t know if I should keep doing this” - Martin was checking his clothes, backstage. Dave was moving closer; ready to give him a surprise kiss on his neck, when Martin spoke.  
  
“What? -Dave heard him perfectly. – What do you mean Mart?” – He said at his ear, one hand grabbing Martin’s waist.  
  
They had been trying to be alone all day, hiding their little brushes under the table. Joking about anything just to have an opportunity to hug each other. Now, Martin seemed absorbed with his own thoughts when finally they got the chance to be backstage alone, before anyone else got there.  
  
\- “You know exactly what I mean…” - Martin turned abruptly.  
\- “Not again Martin!” – Dave took a step back, moving his hands up and placing them on Martin’s shoulders. – “Please not now…not tonight.”  
  
Dave kissed him tenderly, touching his face and caressing his eyes, as if he were wiping away the tears he knew would be coming soon. It wasn’t the first time Martin had these panic attacks. Martin began to sniff, breaking the kiss. He didn’t like anyone watching him cry. Never.  
  
\- “We’ve been through this” – he turned fixing the clothes hanging on the wall -…over and over again…  
\- “Martin…”- Dave was getting desperate.  
\- “…All these years, playing this little game…”- Martin turned again facing Dave – “What am I? Am I a tour distraction to you?”  
\- “Jesus…”- Dave went to the door deciding to leave him talking. He will be fine later. Thought Dave.   
\- “I’m not finished yet…”- With low voice, Martin walked behind him, part of him wishing Dave would finally go away. _Please don’t go_. But most of all, he wished Dave would come back, and violently force Martin to shut up and get on his knees. _Kiss me. Make me yours now_.  
  
Then, Dave turned angrily unaware of Martin’s pleading eyes.  
  
\- “Well…finish then!” – He shouted defiantly.   
\- “I wish…I want you to…”- Martin found himself speechless. He looked on the floor for the missing words, closing his eyes for a moment.  
  
Earlier when Martin went backstage, he saw the black leather lace tied up where Dave’s things were packed. At lunch that day, someone mentioned that Jen gave Dave a piece of leather so he could remember her throughout the tour. Dave saw him looking at it; he shut up when he saw Martin’s face.   
  
Now, there was the black leather lace in front of them. That little detail was the detonator. _How can I tell him to put it away?_ It was the only thought Martin had on his mind.  
  
\- “I think you’re right” – Dave said finally. – “We cannot keep doing this.”  
  
Martin opened his eyes not believing what he was hearing. _Dave is giving up so fast?_ No, it couldn’t be true. Martin’s eyes snapped up, staring at him.  
  
\- “What?” – Martin whispered – “What did you…?”  
\- “Come here Martin…”- Dave went and sat next to his packed bags.   
  
He was about to say more, when he saw the leather lace. His eyes met Martins.  
  
\- “That’s why I can’t want keep doing this anymore “- Martin crossed his arms and went to the other side of the room, and leaned against the wall.  
  
Dave took the leather lace, stood up and went Martin, who was staring at nothing at the floor.   
  
\- “Hey…”- Dave took Martin’s chin. – “This means nothing to me…you know that…”  
\- “I wish you could be only mine…”- Martin’s eyes got damp again. –“I want you to be free as I am…”  
\- “Shh…”- Dave kissed him softly, and then moved down to his neck. He had his two hands on the wall, not touching Martin – “I will…”- he whispered.  
  
Martin smirked a little when Dave’s breath hit him at his ear. _I hope you’d be_. He thought.  
  
\- “This is real Martin.” – The answer came as if Dave heard Martin’s thoughts. – “I’m not joking or trying to build hopes for us.”  
  
Dave’s eyes were honest. They stared into each other eyes, talking in silence for three seconds…maybe more.  
  
A knock at the door came so unwelcome, that it made Martin jump a little.  
  
\- “Guys are you in there?” – Andy’s voice. – “Can I come in?”  
  
A relieved gasp came from Martin. Andy knew about them, even though he was never told. He found out himself during the Violation tour.  
  
\- “Yes, come in Andy!” – Martin said while Dave was laughed at Martin’s look – “What?” –Martin smiled and nudged him.  
  
There were some details during the sound check Martin had to take care. Dave followed them. Then, a few steps before the stage, Dave took Martins hands and kissed them.   
  
\- “This is for real” – Dave said at his ear.  
  
That night, they sang together as never before during that tour, feeling every single lyric. Not afraid of showing the affection and love they felt for each other at that moment. Every single opportunity, Dave got close to give a gentle kiss, hug, or share a complicity sight.   
  
At Good Night Lovers, the feeling was intense. Dave was afraid of showing too much. But Martin touch at his back made him forgot all about it, and let himself go. _Everything will be different now_. Dave thought looking deeply at Martin’s eyes, sealing his promise with a kiss.

  
**

  
In the hotel room, Dave couldn’t wait any longer. He took Martin violently by the shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, keeping him against it, grabbing him by his hands, not letting him move. _I love this game_. Martin thought. Dave was filled with lust sitting on the top of him.  
  
“Don’t ever...” - his voice low and strong traveling along Martin’s neck -  “...distrust me again…”  
  
His hands grabbing Martin’s above his head. Dave was rough but Martin didn’t care.  
   
“Never again…”- Martin said whispering and he lifted his head, searching for a kiss. Dave didn’t let him get that close and just played with his tongue teasing Martin’s lips.  
   
Carefully, Dave lay on Martin’s side, caressing him lightly with a finger, from his neck to his belt. Dave unbuttoned Martin’s pants with one hand, while still holding his hands above of him.  
  
“...don’t... “– Dave demanded when he saw Martin moving as he touched him.  
  
Martin whimpered and closed his eyes. He could hear him close to his face, breathing...watching.  
  
“...stay like this...”- Dave stood up so he could take Martin’s pants off and then took the shirt off him.  
  
He started to undress himself, staring at the white body infront of him. _So lovely.._.Dave thought, looking deeply into those green eyes that travelled over Dave’s body.  
  
He was still wearing his pants as he crawled on top of Martin.  
  
“You’ve always been....” - he said almost breathless at his ear licking – “...my only... lovely...creature...” – He said between licks.  
  
Martin just whimpered and moaned, trying to stay still. _That voice..._ But he couldn’t, his hands were pulling Dave by his belt.  
  
“shh...not yet...” -He grabbed Martin’s hair as he bit his throat. Slowly, he went all the way down to bite his nipples.  
  
“Oh...god...”  
  
 “I said silence....” He bit harder.  
  
“Mmm”, Martin murmured.  
  
They loved to play this game. A dirty game based in trust...pain...and love.  
  
Dave moved his tongue down further until he found Martin’s cock.  
  
“I love your taste after a concert...” His tongue traveled all along his shaft.  
  
 And then he took him deeply.  
  
“Oh Dave...Oh!” Martin moaned aloud this time, moving his thighs up. It was too much. His voice was enough to make him shiver. Every whisper, every breath...  
  
“That feels...so delicious...” Martin whispered.  
  
“You are delicious...” Dave crawled again on top of him facing him “And I think I told you to shut up...!” He smiled caressing his curls, smiling now not so demanding.  
  
Martin laughed aloud this time.  
  
“I want you now” - Martin demanded with an evil grin.  
  
“My lovely creature wants some fun?” Dave said playfully while he bit his ear.  
  
Martin groaned loudly.  
  
“ohh...want to make some noise...?” Dave’s tongue moved around Martin’s chin and then his neck.  
  
Now Dave was playing again. Martin bit his lower lip in frustration.  
  
“Would you like to scream?” He said into his ear with that voice that made Martin want to beg. “I’ll give you a reason...”  
  
“Please...” Marting begged, muteless, surrender.  
  
Dave stood up, undoing his pants when he felt something drop from it.  
  
He took the lace and showed it to Martin. Without saying a word and staring into his eyes, he tied the lace to Martin’s right hand and his own left hand. It was tight, hurting them both.  
  
“I’ll give you...” He took one leg onto his shoulder with his free hand, and came to his ear again “...thousands ....”- Dave pushed into Martin while he kissed him - ”...of reasons...”  
  
Martin whimpered aloud as he arched his back.  
  
“Scream all you want my love....” Dave said. “..Tell the world I’m yours...” and then David thrust into him harder.  
  
“Oh !” Martin moaned louder. “...jesus...Dave...!” And he gave him another one.  
  
“...scream...” His husky voice filled the room.  
  
Dave whimpered aloud, keeping his thrusts. “...I want to hear you begging...”  
  
“...fuck!...oh yes love...” Now he screamed when Dave increased the thrusts.  
  
When both of their hands were starting to bleed, Martin shivered. It was something exciting about blood and it wasnt the first time it happened. But it was long ago. Years ago...  
  
Dave saw this, and ran his tongue along his wrist to taste the blood and then kissed Martin.  
  
“My lovely creature...my fucking...tight...creature...” Dave closed his eyes as he licked the blood again – “...so delicious...” – and gave Martin some of it from his tongue.  
  
Silently, devoted....a passionate couple in a hotel room was making a pact.  
  



	3. Clear and enlightening…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new years, angst ...the usual fluff. Sorry for jen and dave sex, but it was necessary for the plot :D

**FOUR  
11:45 pm. **

  
As they walked to the house, he tried to step up and forestall Jen so he could enter the house first to give Martin a sign that he was not by himself.   
   
As soon as Dave stepped inside the splendid white house, he could feel the hectic atmosphere all around him. He would prefer not going but he promised, and it would be worse if he didn’t go.   
   
“Hey!  Hello!” Dave shouted, looking around expecting to see Martin.    
   
Jen followed him so fast that before he noticed it, she was grabbing his arm.   
   
“Hello everyone…!” Dave shouted again. _Damn it._    
   
Suddenly, he did not want to see Martin’s face. He did not want to confront him. Not after what they had been through. It had been 25 years, hiding and lying. For one little second, Dave’s thoughts were to sneak away from the party. _Find a reason, and go away_.    
   
But it was too late.   
   
“Damn you for causing me this anguish…” A familiar voice came from the crowd. A voice that sounded so alive, so bright. _Please…don’t…_ He couldn’t remember when it was the last time Martin was so fresh and beautiful.   
   
Jen was saying something he couldn’t understand. Dave was only looking at Martin’s feigned expression. He knew him to well. All the excitement they had been feeling through the day had become ashes.    
   
“Martin…” Dave opened his arms, when finally Jen shut her mouth.    
   
He was trying to get close to Martin so he could explain to him just what had happened hours ago. His only answer was a cold look from Martin. The same feigned look of happiness and apathy.   
   
“Dave…it's almost midnight. You should both get some champagne...” Dave saw Martin move into the crowd so fast; he couldn’t even grab his arm.   
   
“Is something wrong with him?” Jen asked when Dave was about to follow him. “Or is he drunk again?”    
   
 _Oh, fuck!_ Dave felt so angry and helpless. He fought with all his strength not to reply to her biting comment.   
   
More people came to say hello. Andy quickly went to them. He saw everything from the bar, and tried to get there in time to stop Martin but the crowd wouldn’t let him.   
   
“Hey! What a surprise!” Andy said hugging Jen, and then got between them, putting his hand on Dave’s arm. “Go” Andy, said silently.    
   
“I should go see if he needs help…” Dave said with forced indifference. “Darling stay with Andy I’ll be right back”   
   
“So Jen! I didn’t know you were coming to Spain...” Andy managed to say pulling her to the bar.   
   
“I changed my plans...” she said while trying to follow Dave with her eyes.   
   
   
 **FIVE  
\------5 Hours before----- **

  
“It was a sudden change of plans!” she said while Dave opened his hotel room door. She had a big smile on her face, hoping Dave was happy to see her.   
   
He was only wearing jeans that he was buttoning it up. Barefoot and wet, he was in the shower when she knocked.   
   
“Oh!” Dave was shocked. “Look at you!” The only words Dave could say at that moment. “What a big surprise!” And it was…a big and disappointing surprise.    
   
“I believe we need some time alone.” Jen was holding Dave’s hands, moving her face to his, searching for a kiss.   
   
Dave ignored the gesture.   
   
“That’s what I thought we had planned on doing…” He was mad and desperate.   
   
She was planning to spend the holidays with her family, and give Dave some time alone. The relationship hadn’t been as good since Dave came back from the tour. He was always in a different world. She noticed it right away. They had decided to spend holidays separated. Besides, he was working in a project along with Martin, and they would see each other those days. At least that’s what Dave had told her.   
   
“Oh…” Jen was sad. He could see that. She made a second attempt. “I believe there’s still a chance for us Dave…” She put her arms around Dave’s neck. Dave saw the pleading in her eyes.   
   
“I never said there wasn’t” Dave held her now. He couldn’t be mad at her; she’s always been the best girl he ever knew. So beautiful, so intelligent and was the only person who supported him when he was fighting his demons. “But you must understand I may need some time to clear my mind …” _How to explain to her that he was in love with Martin?_    
   
“It’s ok…I know.” Jen sat on the edge of the bed, feeling that maybe there was hope inside his words. “Where are you to going to spend this New Years Eve?”   
   
Dave saw how she was acting: sitting there wearing a mini skirt, and showing him her legs. She was so damn sexy. Usually he would spread her legs and go under.    
   
But now his entire mind and body belonged to someone else. _How to explain to her he had been in love with Martin for years?_    
  
”There’s a party at Martin’s new house tonight.”  Dave said looking at her body. He couldn’t deny the lust he felt for her. But a decision was made. “We must hurry…we should be going by now.” Then he turned to find his suit hanging at the wall.   
   
Jen suddenly stood up and pulled him against her.    
   
“I think they can wait a little…” She said pushing him against the wall and kissed him with all the strength she had. Digging inside his mouth, trying to find the Dave she used to love. She knew how to turn him on. And she did.    
   
She dragged him with her to the bed. She was on the top; kissing his nipples, slowly, her hands were trying to unzip the jeans he was wearing, while she was moving her ass over Dave’s cock. But Dave wasn’t helping. He was just lying there, eyes closed, his mind somewhere else…again. She didn’t care. She had decided to get him back to her.   
   
In Dave mind everything got out of control. He didnt resist but he didnt stop her either. She knew him to well that he couldnt resist her. Every little bite was so exciting that Dave couldn’t help to feel some fire burning, every bite was a hallucinating connection to what he was expecting that night. A night full of expectations, with his only lovely creature.    
   
Suddenly, a green-eyed face came to his mind. Suddenly, he felt a curly blond head was traveling along his chest and going under. Suddenly, a delicious mouth was taking him to heaven.   
   
“yes...” – he said in a whisper while his mind played, bringing the memory of the smile he loved. “my sweet precious...” Then he took that head trying to bring it back up and kiss it. He wanted to devour him, to feel the lust and pain again.   
   
He kissed and bit so hard, that Jen started to moan aloud in pain. It was then when he stopped, opened his eyes and stared at her. These weren’t his green eyes; no blond curly hair to play with… _Oh god_ …Martin face was the only thing he could think that day. _What am i fucking doing?_ He didnt know for a second what to do. The memory of his blonde creature was too much. His body needed this.   
   
Jen was surprised for a moment. She felt how Dave tremble when he saw her eyes. But she didnt give him any time for hesitations. _No...dont go again..._ She thought while she went under again, taking him deep. Dont let him lose the fire.   
   
It was too much. His body was shaking, his hands holding the sheets under him were almost tearing them. His mind played with him again. Those big green eyes were smiling and his sweet mouth was doing magic with him. _Its too much...too fucking much..._    
   
He took Jen by her waist and changed positions. He closed his eyes again, and with all the strength he had, he lifted her and turned her, putting her on her knees.   
   
“oh yes baby..” Jen whispered, she knew she could get him back.   
   
“shut up...” Dave said emotionless, grabbing her neck so he can keep her facing the bed.   
   
Dave’s hands were to strong. His rudeness wasnt surprising but there was something different this time, almost careless. Jen happiness made her blind, thinking this was just another game to play.   
   
Dave kept his eyes closed all the time. His free hand lifted the skirt; he licked a finger then and prepared her.   
   
“I know how you like it love...” Dave was thinking loud. Jen couldnt understand his words.   
   
She stayed still. She could take anything to get him back. Anything...even pain. Jen held her breath. Her nails digging the bed. Usually she’ve needed more time. _It’s been so long...god i need this_ she thought, feeling breathless and burning inside. And those words were on her mind all the while. Despite all he has done, she never stopped loving him.   
   
“...oh love...” Dave was lost...lost in his own spell of lust. “...you’re so delicious...”    
   
Jen bliss was interrumpted. Those words weren’t Dave’s. _Those words..._    
   
Dave hands were grabbing hard. The memory of a white back with leather straps was on his mind, as he took her by her ass. Jen felt the hand pushing her again against the bed as she tried to hear better.   
   
“...my only creature...” and he thrust fast and loud, charmed by the green eyes in his mind.   
   
 **SIX  
11:50 pm.**

  
The air felt thick inside the living room. The crowd was so immerse in their dance that Martin thought it would take years to get them out of there. All his life was passing through him, all the tours and gentle kisses on the stage. The whole nights he gave himself completely.   
   
“Fuck him! …And fuck me for trusting him again…” Martin said while he reached the large window and went outside, fighting the white curtains that the wind blew all over.   
   
Now the air felt so fresh, and he could smell the salt in it. “ _Don’t ever distrust me again…this is for real”._ Dave’s words were echoing in his head. _Idle talk and hollow promises..._ He thought and mocked of himself.    
   
The ocean was rough; he couldn’t hear the waves because the noise coming from inside the house, but he could smell it. He saw the stars above so bright and the moon highlighting it with so much elegance, that Martin couldn’t stop a tear falling. He didn’t notice it until it came to his mouth.   
   
The terrace was big. But he stayed almost at the edge of it, facing the ocean. The light from the living room was almost touching him. _Why must be this hard?_ Twenty-five years and counting: he stills believes in him. They had been through horrible times, and yes, he disappeared for a while, when Dave needed him the most. But it was too much for Martin watching destroying himself.     
   
Now, all the pieces seemed to be coming together. Martin’s recent divorce was part of it. Martin asked Dave when the tour was ending, if he could speed up his divorce. But Dave was too attached to Jen; he decided to wait a little longer. He was sure Jen herself was going to ask for it. _She doesn’t look like someone going through a divorce_. Martin thought.   
   
“Martin…” Dave was behind him. He knew how Martin was feeling. “Listen…”   
   
“WHAT?” Martin yelled as he turned to him, with his hands up. He was about to push Dave. ”Listen to what Dave?” Martin crossed his arms; he didn’t want to make a scene, all of his guests could see them.   
   
Dave looked around and took Martin by the shoulders and shoving him into the dark side of the terrace, where only the moonlight was. The curtains helped to hide whatever happened there but the air was strong tonight.    
   
Dave was angry and had no patience. He understood Martin but this was no time or place for arguments. Martin was just staring at some lost point at the terrace; his anger grew with the violent shove that Dave gave him, and tried to pull himself out of Dave’s reach.   
   
“Look at me.” Dave took Martin’s face with one hand roughly. “LOOK AT ME.” he said a little louder, and let him go when he heard a moan of pain, as Martin pushed him with both hands. Dave didn’t move. He just took Martin’s hands and softly pulled them down.   
   
They were so close that Dave could kiss him. They stared at each other in silence, enjoying the only moment alone they knew they had. Enjoying the ocean smell, as the strong air was blowing Martin’s hair. _I wish I was sober for this._    
   
Martin moved close to Dave’s ear and whispered.   
   
“I’m tired…”- he closed his eyes, almost laying his head on Dave’s shoulder.   
   
His body wanted to embrace Martin, and show him everything was fine. But words were unnecessary.    
   
“I know…”- Dave held his breath for a second. – “It will be over soon…”   
   
All these days waiting to touch him, and now he had him so close, but so far.   
   
Martin opened his eyes a little, while he ran his right hand through Dave’s arm and moved apart.    
   
“We should …”- some shouts from the house interrupted him.    
   
The count down was on.   
   
“Dave? Martin?” – Andy came onto the terrace. He was worried about Jen getting closer. – “You better come inside. Jen is asking about you Dave.”   
   
Martin took one step to Andy’s side.   
   
“Happy New Year Mart…”- Dave whispered as Martin passed by him.   
   
That detail made Martin shiver. He came back and embraced Dave so hard that Andy laughed, while he turned to look other way, giving them some privacy. Martin looked into his face, whispering to him, “I love you…” Dave kissed his forehead gently and pulled away. He turned to go back into the house, he saw Jen standing there watching them…

 


	4. A Black Leather Lace II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flasback now for a glimpse of what Jenn is being through, maybe you will feel sad about her...a little? and of course more d&m sex

* * *

The house felt empty in a certain way anyways, even when Dave was there.

The last 14 months were like a living hell. Something keeps telling her this was not working. Dave attitude was getting colder. There was something about going on tour that she didn’t like. Everything was perfect between them until Dave received that call from Martin: a new album…a world tour! Dave’s eyes changed and she knew.

The first time she noticed those eyes change was when he was recording Exciter. Of course she thought it was about the excitement of a new recording. _“Sorry sweetheart…Martin and I were busy at the studio…”_ Of course she understood, long nights and long trips, waiting to see him arrive. It was ok; this is what a big star is. But then…she began to get these ideas.

He was the perfect husband. So she can not say he was acting suspicious. Dave was always with them when there was no recording session or tour. She even thought about Dave getting into troubles like he used to. She even asked Martin about it.

 

__ _ “Oh Jen don’t worry. He is perfectly fine. He just gets too excited in every tour” Jen couldn’t take Martin’s grin of her head. “Like a child getting into a candy store…you know!” Martin seemed nervous. _

 

__ There was something about Martin she didn’t like either. Since he has his marital problems, he always called Dave, and again she understood; it must be hard to be through a divorce.

But anyhow, she felt like if everyone was hiding something from her.

 

Once, she saw how Dave was laughing in a mischievous way at the phone. That kind of smile and whispering, that can only be made for a girl. _“Martin and I were just talking.”_ He said when she asked who it was.

 

_ Could it be that Martin is hiding Dave’s affairs? _ No, it can’t be. Dave is not like that anymore. She must trust him. But again, Dave came with those scars on his wrists, bites on his neck or bruises all over his body…. _Could be Martin is dragging Dave into that bachelor life again…?_

 

After the years she tried to ignore all of her pointless ideas, getting used to Dave. But in this tour… _Something is wrong…_ She thought.

 

Her reasons weren’t groundless….

 

When he was about to start second leg, she gave him a black leather lace she took from one of her dresses she knew Dave used to loved.

 

“Here…” She said tying it up to his wrist.

“What is this?” Dave asked absorbed in his thoughts, packing his suitcase.

 

“A little something… I want you to have…” All her hopes were in that lace. “…and keep.” She played with his hand. ”When you come home again I want to see it still tied at your wrist.

 

“Thanks darling…nice detail” He said emotionless. “I’ll try to keep it…” Dave turned around, undone it, and tied it to his packed stuff.

Jen saw how he acted like it was just another decorative accessory. _Why he doesn’t want to wear it?_ Oh well, maybe she was overreacting.

 

After a show one night, Dave went to the hotel room, to relax some minutes before sleep. He was about to pick up the telephone to dial Martin’s room to see if he came back from the bar, when it ringed.

Most of her words were forced. She was trying to make some conversation.

 

“…And how is everything? – She didn’t want to call, but her insides told her she must to.

 

“Oh very well you know…Martin is better…the show was perfect” Dave sounded happy but tired.

 

__ _ How to act when he tells the world you are the only true love and then when you talk, he is lost in other parallel universe? _

 

“I’m asking about you…” – Jen didn’t want to be indifferent; it was the only real chat they’ve had for months. And she was sick of hearing Martin’s name all the time since the last year.

 

__  “I’m fine darling…as usual…” Dave seemed he couldn’t find more words on his mind. This thing was harder every time she called.

 

After a few more words and an empty _“Sleep well darling”_ she decided to hang up. Staring at the phone, Jen started to cry.

_ How to act when you heard your husband says he loves you and then a month passes by without a physical touch? _

 

* * *

 

“We should say goodbye now.” Dave’s words hurt more than anything.

 

Martin knew they must to say goodbye, and he was preparing a whole speech for it. But at the moment they were alone; all the words seem to slip away. _Please, don’t go home yet…_

They were having the last breakfast together at the hotel. They were going to pick them up in 15 minutes, so they won’t have much time alone anymore. The end of the second leg seemed too short.

 

“Yes we should go home to get our simple life back…” Martin was playing with his coffee cup, looking at Dave. His big green eyes were shinning.

 

“Or…?”  Dave opened his eyes wide. He knew how to read between Martin’s lines.

 

Martin rolled his eyes and stared at Dave. His eyes looked at the family near by, keeping his voice low.

 

“You must be so stressed out!” Martin said pointing at him, in a serious attitude. “You may need some days off at California…” Then, with a casual movement and a gentle smile, Martin rested his hand in Dave’s thigh.

 

“Martin…!” Dave reacted with the sudden touch and turned his head to look both sides while smiling, spilling some coffee on the table.

 

Martin laughed loud. _That beautiful smile..._ Dave thought. _Innocent and mischievous at the same time…_

 

“I wish I could do that Mart” Dave took Martin’s hand aside squeezing it a little, caressing the leather lace tied at it, and then stud up winking at him. Martin nodded, grinning.

 

Martin saw Dave leading to the restrooms. Then called the waitress and paid the bill. After 1 minute of wondering, finally he stud up and followed him.

 

While Dave was washing his hands he thought about Martin’s proposal. _Go to California, sneak away a few days…sounds like a good start_. But the reality wasn’t that simple. He couldn’t just go like that. He knew if he sneaks away now, he will never come back to New York. _What if Martin comes to New York for those days?_

 

Martin was about to open the restrooms door when a hand came out, pulling him inside.

 

 “Why it took you so long Mart?” Dave was waiting behind the door. He knew what Martin wanted…what both wanted. Dave pushed him at the door, his eyes full of lust and anger. They needed more than a simple _“Goodbye! Call you later!”_  

 

“This could be a little dangerous…” Martin was closing one of the toilets door. “But not as I am”

 

Then pushed Dave to the toilet seat, and pulled his hair, biting his neck hard.

 

“You'll regret your decision about leaving" Martin said at his ear, pulling his hair harder and sitting on his lap.

 

“Promise me that…” said Dave while undoing Martin's pants and his own at the same time

 

Martin gave him a smirk.

 

“oh honey...you have no idea...” Martin spoke while standing up, his both legs on Dave’s sides still grabbing his hair, pulling gently so he can see his eyes.

 

With his free hand, Martin took his own shaft out of his trousers. His smile grew, showing his teeth.

 

“Open wide....” Martin demanded with a evil grin. “take it deep...” Dave was a little surprise by Martin’s boldness “oh yes baby...” He said as soon as Dave took him in his mouth.

 

Dave hands traveled up Martin’s legs, to find his ass, don’t loosing eye contact, pushing him into him watching how Martin whimpered in pleasure. Now his hands were on the wall, letting Dave do the job. He knows how he likes it, he always do. His mouth took him with slow motion, then increasing. “oh shit...” Martin bited his lips, closing his eyes, to shut himself from screaming.

 

Dave grabbed him suddenly all deep don’t letting him go, sucking hard and tight, doing the best he could with his togue and mouth all the same time.

 

“ohh...oh my...Dave...someone is...” Martin said in a whisper when he heard noises outside. But Dave didnt stop. “...fuck....” Martin came silently, looking down into his lover eyes. The noises from the outside ceased. Dave swallowed all without hesitation.

 

Martin pulled himself out, and kissed Dave inmediatly sitting on him again.

 

“That was..fantastic..” He said while kissing, breathing hard.

 

Dave felt his own erection aching, his hands still holding Martin by his ass, rubbing himself againts him.

 

“you have seen anything yet...” with those words Dave stud up holding Martin by his waist and shoved him against the wall. It was time to take control again. He always does.

 

“show me...” Martin gave himself to the game “please...” He pleaded.

 

Dave raised an eyebrow, his lust growing with those words, and then took Martin’s pants off to his knees. Martin tried to turn around.

 

“No...i want to see into your eyes while i fuck you...” Dave said while pulling one leg off Martin’s pants.

 

“shh..” Martin put a hand on Dave’s mouth. There were more noises.

 

Dave used his tongue in Martin’s hand, then he bitted it, as his both hands where holding Martin’s legs up.

 

They’re eyes met again and all the world dissapear for a second. Now Dave putted one hand on Martin’s mouth, while he trusted into him hard, without warning.

 

“mmm...” Martin tried to keep himself from crying his name out. His hands looking for Dave’s skin, inside his shirt, digging his nails when the pain was to much.

 

“Ohh...yes...feel me....” Dave kept trusting with no mercy. “come on precious...i know you love it” Now he took his hand off Martin’s mouth. “I know how you love to be fucked like whore...” and then he kissed him, eating his moans, savoring his tongue. “oh god...” the noises appaired again. This time louder. “shh..” Dave said but didn’t stop, just slowed his trusts waiting for the noises go again.

 

They’re foreheads where together, their eyes watching eachother’s mouths, kissing every time they need to be quiet. Smiling at eachother. “yes..” Martin whispered at his ear. “I love to be your whore...” Those big green eyes smiled, shined... _How can i refused...how can i be without him?_ Dave thought.  “come with me to New York...” he whispered. Martin nodded, grinned...and the world was theirs.

 

More noises, some people entering.

 

“I’ll go ok? Wait here...”

 

It was Andy’s voice. He was trying to keep the staff out of the restrooms.

 

“fuck...he always in good timing...” Dave said resting his head on Martin’s shoulder.

 

Andy always tried to avoid this, finding his friends in a embarrasing situation. But this time he couldnt wait.

 

“hey guys...i know you are there..i can see Martin’s pants...”

 

Dave grinned while he was increasing his pase, trusting harder bitting Martin’s neck, refusing to stop now.

 

“...can you...give us....ahhhh.. mm-mminute...please...?” A whisper came from inside. Martin voice tried to be calm.

 

“come on, whatever you doing...do it fast! We got a plane to catch up!” He said nervously and low.

 

“Just ahh..........FUCcckkKING...minute...!” Dave was almost there.

 

“I’ll be....” Andy crossed his arms stared at the floor. “....at the door...”

 

“oh yes...mart-tt..hhummm..” and Dave came in the most sweet way. His rusky voice made Andy blushed.

 

“...or better...outside...” Andy whispered, sneaking away hidding his hard on. There was nothing like a quick fuck...and he needed one so badly


End file.
